An LoD Chrismas Carol
by White-Jet
Summary: Being a big fan of Chrismas Carol, I decided to make this little take off from it. The conclusion of this fanfic is now up, and it's a bit lousey due to the amount of dead ends I run into with my other fics. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Wheee! Wazzup readers! It's me again! I am a VERY big fan of the Chrismas Carol, so I've decided to write out an LoD version of the story! And it's going to be done my way, meaning, I choose who plays what so if you don't like it...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I'M JUST AN INNOCENT FANAUTHOR LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!!! (Yes, I do suffer from chronic paranoia and may beg for mercy...alot) I just hope I can get this done before Chrismas... ^^;;;  
  
Prologue  
  
Emperor Doel is a very miserable man. Chrismas would've been a joyus one...if you weren't in his place. 6 years ago, he had lost his best friend, Greham and since then, every Chrismas was hell for him. But all that was going to change this Chrismas.  
  
Emperor Doel cared for no one during Chrismas. He gave little pay for his employees and barely gave them time off during Chrismas. The poorest among his workers was Servi, who works very hard for little pay. The poor knight barely has enough money to get food for his family, who most are out doing their own work and are sometimes not home until a week later.  
  
It was Chrismas Eve and Emperor Doel intends to spend it working Servi to the limit. Most of the people in Kazas Castle would only say "Merry Chrismas" when the big guy isn't around. The only real person who says it to get on his nerves is his nephew, Albert. If he hadn't swarn on his favorite aunts grave that he'd let his nephew visit every Chrismas Eve, he'd make sure every last opening to the castle was shut tight.  
  
The grumpy Emperor sat on his throne, sorting through taxes with Servi trying to keep himself warm by one of the torches in his throne when the double doors flew open.  
  
"A very Merry Chrismas, Uncle!" came a cheerful voice that just about made Doel rip the papers he was holding.  
  
"My dear, nephew," he grumbled, "do you make a living coming in here every Chrismas Eve and saying that?" Albert just looked at him with a bit of a pout on his face.  
  
"Aw, come on," he said, "I couldn't even say it to your soldier who'd almost fight fatigue just to keep his family happy? Why don't you, for once, drop that eagle-like look on your face and enjoy Chrismas like everyone else?"  
  
"Cause Chrismas is a humbug!" Doel shouted, his voice almost echoing in the hallway behind Albert.  
  
"Yeah, and so are you." Albert grumbled, rubbing his ear with his pinky.  
  
"I'd like to wish you a Merry Chrismas too, King Albert." Servi said, bowing slightly. Doel turned beet red.  
  
"Servi," he said, calm yet seething, "Did I not just hear you say what I think you just said?" Servi almost gulped.  
  
"No, sir. You didn't." Servi said, backing away. Doel huffed and turned back to Albert.  
  
"If you only came here to pester me with your little 'Merry Chrismas' greetings, I would like to your leaving."  
  
"I didn't come here just to wish you a Merry Chrismas," Albert said, "King Zior is having a Chrismas party and he wishes everyone from my side of the family to join him. And I came here to see if you would like to attend."  
  
"Huh...Me!? Attend a stupid party? I think not! I've got more important things to do than make myself look stupid by attending some happy- go-lucky clown show."  
  
"You don't have to stay all day, uncle," Albert pleaded, "At least stay for dinner."  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Not even to say hello to everyone?"  
  
"Albert...if you are not out my castle in five seconds, I WILL break you even if it means going against my aunts will!" Albert shrunk and backed up towards the door.  
  
"Right...I'll just leave now. I'll just wish you a very Merry..."  
  
"GET OUT!!!" Albert was out the door in a split second, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. Emperor Doel stopped blowing steam and lowered the throne chair to the ground, "I must call it a day. All this talk about being merry on Chrismas is making me puke."  
  
"Oh, well...have a very me..." Servi was about to say. Doel stopped and slowly turned to the knight, eyes glowing red.  
  
"You were going to say something?"  
  
"Nothing....sir."  
  
Emperor Doel retreated to his room and jumped into his PJs. He was about to climb into bed when he heard chains rattling near his door. He looked around to find nothing. He shrugged and turned to bed...and almost fell over when he saw a ghost in a deformed, nearly torn green dragoon armor wrapped in chains hovering over his bed.  
  
"Evil spirit!" Doel snarled, "What are you doing here!?"  
  
"Do you not reconize me, Doel?" the ghost asked, spooky and all, "I am the ghost of your best friend, Greham."  
  
"Greham? You can't be him! He died six years ago."  
  
"I am he. I came here to give you a chance to turn your fate around this Chrismas."  
  
"What are you talking about? Are you saying you want me to be as merry as every last creaton in Endiness!?"  
  
"You will be haunted by three spirits. One at 10:00, one at 11 and one at mid-night. They will guide you away from your soon to be fate and leave you with a better one."  
  
"Tell them I have no time. I have things to do tommorrow and I do not wish to be desturbed at this time..."  
  
"You have no choice, Doel. If you do not allow these spirits to guide you, you will end up like these spirits outside."  
  
Greham opens a window and shows Doel a cloud of spirits flying around, unseen by those with no home to rest in.  
  
"If you do not want to be one of these souls," Greham said as he faded, "you must follow the spirits guides and turn your life around."  
  
"So all I have to do is wait for these spirits to come and talk to me and that's it?" Doel asked.  
  
"That is all." Before Doel could ask anymore, the ghost was gone. Grumbling, he climbed into bed and sat there, arms crossed and waiting for the first spirit to appear.  
  
OOC: I know what most of you might be thinking, not a very good beginning, but it's because I can't think of anything better. I hope the next chapter is a little more enjoyable. 


	2. First Hour

Author's Note: Okay, I know this fanfic isn't exactly LoD pordy, but I swear, this chapter will try to be as close to LoD as possable, if not, I'll probably be beating my head against the montor, trying to thing of a better plot.  
  
The First Hour  
  
Doel looked at the grandfather clock in front of him. It was three minutes past 10 and nothing happened. He huffed and plopped on his pillow, about to fall asleep when he saw Shirley in her White Silver Dragoon armor hovering over him, her back resting on the canopy hung over his bed.  
  
"Wah! Do you spirits enjoy sneaking up on me like that!?" Doel screamed, "Anyway, you are late. Greham said you'd be here at 10."  
  
"I was," Shirley said, "If you'd have looked up three minutes ago, you'd have seen me."  
  
"Well, what in blazes are you supposed to be?"  
  
"I am the Dragoon Spirit of Chrismas Past. But enough dilly dallying. You know how much Rose hates waiting."  
  
"Rose!? Who's she supposed to be."  
  
"The Spirit of Chrismas Future. And believe me, if we spend too much time talking, she will do more than show you a grim future. Now come."  
  
"Are you insane!? I can't go looking like this!" Shirely looked him over, seeing that he was only in bunny patterned PJs and a night cap that resembled Santa's hat.  
  
"Oh, you are right. Those bunny designs on your PJs are so not you. I could drag you out in your birthday suit, but then again, I'd hate to see men in pink boxers..."  
  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY! QUIT MAKING A BIG DEAL OUT OF MY TASTE IN UNDERGARMENT!"  
  
"Then you will cooperate and come with me?"  
  
Doel grumbled an "okay". Shirley extended her hand as Doel reluctently took it. The next thing he knew, he was in a boarding school, seeing a 10-year-old version of himself sitting at a desk, looking very depressed.  
  
"Not a very good childhood, is it?" Shirley asked.  
  
"When mother died, father was very abbusive," Doel said, "He hated me so much, he threw me out of Bale when I was 6-years-old. He favored Carlos more than he did me."  
  
Just as Doel had finished saying that, the doors to the class opened and a younger version of Carlos ran in.  
  
"Brother! Brother! Good news!" he shouted, hugging little Doel, "Father's changed! He wants you to stay with him and become king!"  
  
"Such a good brother, is he not?" Shirley asked, "And to think, your hatrid drove you into murdering him just to become ruler, not realizing your little nephew would be next on the throne."  
  
"They don't know the price they're paying by serving a fool like Carlos," Doel grumbled, "Are we done yet? I'd like to get out of here before someone sees me covered in bunnies."  
  
"But we've just begun."  
  
"We what!?" Doel found himself in the snowy grounds of Deningrad. Doel, now at the age of 23, was walking along the path hand in hand with his wife, Karina. They took a seat on one of the benches near the church. Karina seemed depressed.  
  
"I do not wish to see this," Doel said, "I wanna go home. Get me outta here!"  
  
"Okay, fine. If that's what you want," Shirley said, turning around, "But that means I can tell Albert his uncle wears bunny designed PJs to bed every night."  
  
"You wouldn't..."  
  
"And how he had dirty sex with his late wife, Karina in his private quarters."  
  
"Don't you even..."  
  
"Wait, I have a better idea...I can tell the whole city of Kazas the mighty Emperor of Sandora now wets his blanket everynight after Karina died." Doel snarled and blew steam from his ears, "Temper temper. We don't want baby Doel to throw temper tantrums like a third grader."  
  
"If I do as you say, you will not reveal my embarrassing secrets?" Doel seethed.  
  
"I guess its acceptable, but one more fit and the secret is out." Shierly said with a grin. Doel started growling numbers up to 10 before the steam stopped coming out of his ears.  
  
"Very well." he shot his head towards where his younger self and Karina sat.  
  
"I love you very much, Doel," Karina said, "but I would love you more if you would stop thinking about your Empire and think about your normal life."  
  
"My family has been ruling countries for countless centries," young Doel said, "I will not be one to break our family ties by thinking about meaningless things."  
  
"How can you say that!? Are you saying me being here is a burden for you!?" Karina asked, shooting up from her seat, "Then maybe if I go away, your family ties won't be so devistating."  
  
'No! Do something, moron!' Doel mumbled scorningly at his younger image. But the young emperor said nothing. Tears welded up in Karina's eyes and she turned and walked away.  
  
"What are you waiting for!?" Doel shouted, "Go after her! Show her your true affection!"  
  
"Your words come to deaf ear, Doel," Shirley said, "no one can see us nor hear us. This is just an image of your past." Doel glared at her.  
  
"Why are you showing me this!? Do you laugh at my pain!? Are you going to show me more pain?"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Shirley said, looking at her watch, "My shift is over. I think Zieg can take it from here."  
  
"Let me guess, he's the Dragoon Spirit of Chrismas Present." Doel grumbled.  
  
"Then you must be familiar with the storyline," Shirley said, crossing your arms, "But I suggest you go straight to him when you get back to your room. The time you waste fooling around will go into the mood Rose is in." she then whispers in Doel's ear, 'she's having PMS right now so don't make things hard on her.'  
  
"What!? But..." Doel turns around to find himself next to his bed back in Kazas, "Of all the...Soa save me if the next Dragoon Spirit is not as annoying as the last."  
  
OOC: Okay, not much of an improvement, but I tried to make it a little more hilarious (I am going to change the rating to PG-13 since I stuck those dirty insults in this fanfic). I'd be lucky if I can try and get through this fanfic without running into Writer's Block. BTW, I've decided to use Shierly as the ghost of Chrismas Past because she pretty much fit the description. But I am using Meru for something else. 


	3. Second Hour

Second Hour  
  
Doel was about to climb back into bed when he noticed his closet glowing a firey color. Curious, he walks over to the closet and flings it open to see Zieg in his Red-Eyed Dragoon armor burning most of Doel's animal designed PJs.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO MY CLOTHES!?" Doel screamed. Zieg nearly jumped and looked at him.  
  
"Oh, so you must be the one Shierly mentioned..." he trailed off, looking at Doel up and down like the light on a copier machine, "Damn...Shierly's right, bunny designed PJs are so not you."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose Rose is going to make a big deal about my PJs too?" Doel snarled.  
  
"I wouldn't say that around her," Zieg said, shuddering, "have you forgotten she is having PMS? The slightest insult will result in more than a bad future."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya," Doel grumbled, "Now if you are done burning my clothes, I would appriciate it if you get this crap over and done with. I don't like sleeping in late tomorrow."  
  
"You are as impatient about this as Rose is," Zieg said, "Anyway, let's get going, shall we?"  
  
He grabs Doel and yanks him through the wall, fading through like it was water. After an hour of flying, he lands on Bale where Servi lived. Inside, they noticed Lloyd, Shana and Kongol sitting around the table. Servi's wife was coming out with some cooked food.  
  
"I didn't know Servi took in a giganto and a Wingly." Doel muttered in both disbelief and shock.  
  
"You didn't ask." Zieg said.  
  
Lavitz came through the door, getting everyones attention.  
  
"Lavitz! You're back!" Shana said with joy.  
  
"King Albert let us off this Chrismas," Lavitz said, nodding, "he never lets the responsability of a king ruin his holiday with his family."  
  
"Won't father be glade to see you!" Servi's wife said, hugging Lavitz.  
  
"Let's surprise him!" Lloyd beckoned.  
  
"Yeah! He hasn't seen Lavitz for three weeks!" Shana chirped.  
  
"Great idea!" Servi's wife said as she pulled Lavitz into the kitchen. An hour later, Servi walked through the door, putting up his armor and spear.  
  
"Welcome home, father." Shana said.  
  
"Is Lavitz going to join us this year?" Servi asked.  
  
"I'm afraid he can't," Servi's wife said, "He has to work overtime since our king is off celebrating Chrismas with his new family."  
  
"Oh...that is a shame. I really wanted to see him after the past three weeks he's been in the castle." Servi then felt hands cover his eyes.  
  
"Guess who!" said a voice.  
  
"LAVITZ!!!" Servi said cheerfully as he whirled around and bear- hugged Lavitz, "So you are going to be here this Chrismas!"  
  
"King Albert would never keep his knights in the castle during Chrismas!" Lavitz said with a laugh.  
  
"Enough of the talk! Let's eat!" Lloyd said hungerly.  
  
"Kongol hungery!" Kongol grunted.  
  
"Okay, okay. The food is almost ready." Servi's wife said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"How come Kongol looks so weak? Is he dying of hunger?" Doel asked.  
  
"He is suffering more than hunger," Zieg said gloomly, "He has come down with a fever. And because Servi is poor, he cannot pay for a doctor to proscribe a cure for the illness. If Kongol doesn't see a doctor by the end of Chrismas, he will die."  
  
"I'd like to give a toast to Emperor Doel." Servi said, holding up a tin cup of wine. The whole table fell silent.  
  
"You want to give a toast to that bastard, Doel!?" Servi's wife snarled, "Do you not care how much he has treated you over the past 6 years? Why, if he was in this house, I'd beat him over the head with my frying pan!"  
  
"Now, mom, it is Chrismas," Shana said, "He is being generous, even to a snot nose fool like Doel."  
  
"Hell, I don't even know why King Albert ever goes there anymore since his uncle keeps scaring him off every Chrismas," Lloyd said, "but if that is what you wish...a toast to Emperor Doel."  
  
Everyone grumbled the same thing Lloyd said, raising their cups. Zieg laid a hand on Doel's shoulder, snapping the Emperor out of his shocked state.  
  
"Come, there is more to see." he said. Using his dragoon wings, he carried Doel to Tiberoa where the Twin Castles where.  
  
In the Chamber of the Sun, King Zior got up from his throne and threw his hands in the air.  
  
"Come on, everyone! Let yourself go! It is Chrismas afterall!" he said, cheerfully.  
  
"It's too bad Doel didn't come, Albert." Emille said. Albert just laughed.  
  
"That uncle of mine wouldn't even stay an hour here," he said, "he said Chrismas was a 'humbug'."  
  
"Yeah, like himself." Lisa giggled.  
  
"Come now, sis. He is Albert's uncle. Even if he is cruel and aggressive, you should at least show some respect."  
  
"I know. But it's not fair that he should be treating everyone like this. It's puts bad taste in our mouthes!"  
  
"I used to remember when Carlos and I would celebrate Chrismas with our family," Doel said, depressingly, "we'd play a lot of silly games and make a mess of the whole castle. It looks like Carlos had passed on the silliness to his son."  
  
"Wouldn't you like to go back to the way things are," Zieg asked, "to run around and be a fool like you were when you were a child? If you had taken your nephew's offer, you would've lost that cold heart of yours just one year and be as cheerful as King Zior." he then turned around, "Come, we must head back to Serdio. Rose will be here soon."  
  
"Wait! They're about to play Blind Man's Bluff!" Doel cried, "I wanna watch just this once!" Zieg looked at him and sighed.  
  
"Very well, but don't forget. Rose is due to be here any minute. And believe me, if you've spent the last 11,000 years with her, you wouldn't even think of setting off her bad side." Zieg flew back to the window of the castle.  
  
Albert was blindfolded and people began running from him, giggling and laughing as he felt his way around, trying to touch anything that moved. He soon started going after Emille, who ran from him, laughing.  
  
"Hey! You're cheating!" she giggled.  
  
"I'm not cheating!" Albert laughed.  
  
"He is cheating..." Doel said with a chuckle.  
  
Albert soon caught his target, feeling around her and identifying everything he touched.  
  
"Let's see," he said slyly, "soft skin...silky lips...beautiful hair...." he then removed the blindfold, "it's Emille." Emille responded with a fit of giggles. Everyone suddenly realized the two married couple were standing under a missile toe, "Well, I'll be..."  
  
"Come on, son-in-law! What are you waiting for!?" King Zior demanded cheerfully, "Kiss her!"  
  
Everyone started chanting "kiss her" until the two finally embraced themselves in a long kiss. Doel couldn't help but grin at what he was seeing.  
  
"We must hurry," Zieg said, "We don't want to keep Rose waiting."  
  
"Alright..." Doel said, dissapointingly as he let Zieg carry him away from Fletz.  
  
Zieg dropped Doel in the Praries. He turned to the Emperor, his dragoon wings spread out.  
  
"What is going on?" Doel asked, "Why are you fading?"  
  
"My time here is limited," Zieg said, "Even as we speak, my time in Endiness is drawing to a close. There is something I must warn you about."  
  
"What!? What is it!?" Doel demanded "What are you hiding behind your wings? I can see shadows behind them."  
  
"They are the children you must fear," Zieg said. He then dropped his wings as a five-year-old version of Claire and Dart appeared, in raggy clothing with fangs and claws, "These children!" Dart had "greed" written on his forehead where as Claire had "want" on hers.  
  
"What!? Why!? Do they have homes!?"  
  
"They live among you, Emperor Doel!" Zieg yelled, "Fear the boy. For if the writting on his forehead is not wiped off, you will meet a terrible fate just like Greham!"  
  
"What should I do!? How will I help them!?" Doel demanded, but when he blinked, Zieg was gone, along with the five-year-old versions of Claire and Dart. Doel was left alone in the dark shadows of the Praries.  
  
He began to run, fearing for what might appear next. Before he went any further, he was shoved to the ground by a black hand. After regaining himself, he looked up to see Rose in her Dark Vassel Dragoon armor. Her stare sent chills down his spine.  
  
"You are the Spirit of Chrismas future!" Doel gasped, "The one Shirley and Zieg have warned me about. Are you here to tell me my fate? Why do you not speak? You are not angery because I have made you late."  
  
Rose remained silent, yet she thrusted her rapier towards Doel's face. This nearly startled him, but he felt like she was telling him something.  
  
"Yes, I understand. You are showing me the way to the fate I must avoid." Doel muttered, "Well, why stand here? Let us be off!"  
  
OOC: You're probably wondering why I chose Zieg to be the Spirit of Chrismas present. Well...it's because I felt like it. I figured he'd make a good Spirit of Chrismas present (Despite the suggestions I'll get later on). 


	4. Third Hour

Third Hour  
  
Rose led Doel to a dark town where the townspeople were talking about the death of their Emperor.  
  
"Did you hear? The Emperor died Chrismas morning!" one of them said.  
  
"Ha! The fool! He deserved to die after what he did to us!" another said.  
  
"How do you think we should pay for his funeral?" said the first again.  
  
"Who cares? No one will show up!" said the third, "I'd say the pay is cheap."  
  
"But there will be food and beer there!"  
  
"Oh, well in that case, I'm in!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"This is an outrage!" Doel hissed, "How could the Emperor treat them like beggers!?" Rose glared at him before she yanked him away from the gossiping people.  
  
After an hour of flying, Rose landed in Seles. At least this country didn't show any signs of going bad...until Rose lead Doel into one of the houses.  
  
Dart sat at the table, reading a book when Miranda, Meru and Haschel came in with a bag of clothes.  
  
"Well, well. A wingly, Sacred Sister and an old Martial Artist," Dart said, throwing the book behind him, "What brings you people here?"  
  
"We came here to sell you some stuff we took from the Emperor's Castle!" Meru said. She dropped her bag in front of Dart, "Take a look! I'm sure what I've got is worth your weight in money!"  
  
Dart snatched the back, seeming amused and looked through it.  
  
"Let's see," he said, "A doorknob, the Emperor's favorite swords...Pillow cases!? Ooooh, A picture of his late wife!" Dart looked up at Meru with greedy eyes, "I'll give ya 2000G!"  
  
Dart reached into the treasure chest behind him and pulled put the estimated gold and gives them to Meru. Miranda scoffed and dropped her bag in front of Dart.  
  
"Whatcha got for these?" Miranda said, grinning. Dart returned the gesture and took the bag, ripping it open and looking inside.  
  
"Let's have a look," he said, "Ah, a brush, slippers...bed curtains!? And the rings are still intacted! What's thi...What the hell...bunny patterned PJs!?"  
  
"The Emperor sure does enjoy sleeping like a fool!" Haschel laughed, "I heard he wets his blanket everynight since his wife's death!"  
  
"You think that's bad. I heard he had dirty sex with his wife before she died!" Meru laughed.  
  
"Oooh, better keep the children away before they hear this!" Dart cackled. He took a piece of chalk and began scribbling down a math problem, "Aaaah...I'll give you 100G."  
  
"What!? 100G!? I nearly ripped the whole room for 10,000G!" Miranda yelled.  
  
"Please! Who'd wanna be seen wearing PJs with bunnies on them? I'd be lookin' like a clown if I was the Emperor!" Dart said, "I'll tell ya what. Since you went through all the trouble, I'll double your payment. 1000G!" With that said, he reached into the chest and pulled out 1000G, handing it to Miranda.  
  
"How can these people be so cruel!? What do they want with the Emperor's stuff!?" Doel demanded. He soon found himself standing next to a bed with a blanket covering the body of a corpse. He looked at Rose who just stared at him with an expression that seemed to be telling him something.  
  
"In understand," he said, "You want me to lift this blanket and see what is under it." Doel made a move towards the blanket and reached out to lift it, but his hand refused to go nearer, "As much as I'd like to do as you say, I cannot! Please! I must see more!"  
  
As if granting his wish, Doel found himself at the window of Servi's house. Everyone sat around the fireplace, greeving over someone. Servi soon came through the door.  
  
"How is he?" Servi's wife asked.  
  
"Not too good," Servi murmured, "the doctor said he didn't make it."  
  
"I am so sorry, father." Shana whimpered.  
  
"I am not as sad as I am to see Kongol meet the same fate as the Emperor. The poor fella didn't survive the fever like the doctor said. We are going to miss him dearly."  
  
"Please don't hate yourself, father," Lloyd said, "I'm sure Kongol's found a better place in life. We just don't know where." Seeing the grieving of his family, Lavitz decided to change the subject.  
  
"King Albert wanted to talk to me today," he said, "He is also sorry for the loss of Kongol and his uncle. Yet, even though I can feel his sorrow, he never showed it. He was just the same, cheerful King we know."  
  
Doel suddenly found himself in the cemetaries of an unknown place in Endiness. He was now shaking in fear.  
  
"Rose! Why have you brought me here!? Is this where I belong if I do not show my true Chrismas spirit!? Tell me!" Rose said nothing and points to the grave in front of him. He looks down and finds his name on a tombstone. This made him go pale white.  
  
"No! No! I will not summit to death!" Doel shouted, "I will change! And if I do, I will not be buried several feet underground with a tombstone behind my coffin bearing my name! You cannot take me to Mayfil no matter how many ghosts haunt me! You hear me, Rose!? I WILL CHANGE!!!"  
  
But Rose was no longer there. Doel found himself in Mayfil with a hoard of the spirits Greham had shown him as they began to close in on him. Doel tries to run, but there is nowhere to run. He is cornered, haunted by the voices of the spirits, laughing and taunting at his bunny patterned PJs and rediculous night cap. Broken down and humiliated, Doel drops to a fetal position and begins to sob. 


	5. Epologue

Epologue  
  
Doel's eyes went wide. He was covered in sweat and hugging his pillow like a teddy bear. He sits up and looks around. He wasn't in Mayfil, he was in his room.  
  
Doel jumps out of bed and runs to his closet, ripping it open. His animal designed PJs were still in one piece as well as his clothes. It was all a dream.  
  
"It's a dream," he murmured, "it was only a dream!" Doel began running around his room, laughing and shouting like a lunatic. But then came to a sudden halt, "The day! What is today!?"  
  
Doel runs out to the window of his castle and sees Popo passing by.  
  
"Hey, kid! What day is it!?" he shouts, getting the boys attention.  
  
"Today? Why it's Chrismas morning!" he shouts.  
  
"It's Chrismas...that means I have time!" Doel mutters. He then sticks his head back out the window, "You there, young boy!"  
  
Popo stops and looks back at Doel.  
  
"Will you do this old Emperor a favor!?" Doel asked, "Do you know that bakery down the street with the prize turkey!?"  
  
"The one as big as me?"  
  
"Yes! That's a smart boy! Will you run there and bring it here? I'll give you 100G. Come back in half an hour and I'll double it!"  
  
A smile popped onto Popo's face and he zooms across the street so fast, he was almost a blur. Doel came outside, still in his bunny patterned PJs as the boy returned with the owner of the bakery, holding a huge turkey.  
  
"I have brought him here. Now where's my 100G!?" Popo demanded. Doel chuckled enthusiastically.  
  
"A helpful boy you are! You'd make a great delivery boy one day," Doel said, reaching into his pouch and pulling out 1000G and giving it to Popo, who grabs the money and runs. He then turns to the owner, "will you take this turkey to this address right here?"  
  
The owner takes a piece of paper that Doel handed him, showing him the address to Servi's house.  
  
"Here? But there are monsters in the path! I can't survive out there!" the owner cries.  
  
"You know what? You are SO right! GUARDS!" Two of the Sandora Wardens appeared next to him, "Take this man to Bale and protect him with your life. That turkey must be delivered!" the soldiers saluted and stood side by side of the owner. Doel reaches into his pouch again and pulls out another 1000G and hands it to the man, "and when you get there, tell them that the person who sent this is unknown!"  
  
After getting dressed and telling everyone in the castle to take the day off, Doel travels down to Tiberoa and to the Twin Castles of Fletz. At the enterance to the stairs, he came across the huge guard standing in front of him.  
  
"I have an appointment with King Albert of Basil," Doel said. The guard gave him a curious look before he walked to the side.  
  
The whole family of Tiberoa and Bale were sitting at the banquet table, having breakfast when a familiar face popped in, getting Albert's attention.  
  
"I do...I do hope you don't mind a dark hearted, greedy old bastard like me joining you for breakfast," Doel muttered, fiddling with his cape, "I deeply apologies for turning down your offer yesturday, nephew."  
  
Albert just blinked for a second before he got up and hugged his rotten-turned-good uncle.  
  
"Oh, come now, Uncle," Albert said, "I don't care how bad you treated me, it's Chrismas afterall. Everything is forgiven! So, why stand there, shaking!? There's an open seat at the table. Come sit down!"  
  
Tears of happiness appeared in Doel's eyes. He almost wanted to give Albert a big bear hug, but figured it would be best if his nephew didn't pass out from such a hard squeeze.  
  
Later that day, Servi slipped into Kazas Castle. The place was dead quiet, which was unusual to the poor knight. He almost thought he was going to be exicuted by the Emperor because of Chrismas.  
  
Servi opens the doors to the throne room to find it empty as well. Shaking a bit, Servi went to stand near the throne and wait for Doel to show up. After an hour, he thought he heard someone clear his throat. Doel's shadow appeared behind the throne chair. Servi began to fiddle with his spear.  
  
"Servi, what is the meaning of you showing up late?" Doel asked, sounding dark and forboding.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry, sire," Servi said, hesitant, "I was just spending some time with my family."  
  
"This has gone too far, Servi," Doel said, advancing towards the shaking knight, "therefore, I will raise your pay and give you the rest of the day off."  
  
"You'll what!?"  
  
"Don't be so shocked, Servi. It is Chrismas afterall. What's one day of relaxation going to do to this Empire? It does come only once a year, yes? And I suggest you use some of that money to help your family stay happy and healthy."  
  
"Oh, yes! Thank you, Emperor Doel! And a Merry Chrismas to you too!"  
  
And so it ends. The once cold hearted Emperor soon turned away his evil doings and made a fresh start. He was soon known as the kindest man in Endiness. Servi's family was happy and well. And Kongol had recovered from the fever so well, the minute he was given permission to get up, he imeddiately ran outside and practiced with his axe.  
  
They considered Doel as a godfather for Servi, and Albert wasn't afraid to come in and wish his uncle a Merry Chrismas every year because he will forever enjoy Chrismas like he would his people.  
  
OOC: Eh...it's been awhile since I've ACTUALLY finished a story, so the ending kinda sucks IMO. But anyway, I have finally finished it, and just in time too. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Later days! ^_^ 


End file.
